<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Airport by BluDrgnTrvlr14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439250">The Airport</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDrgnTrvlr14/pseuds/BluDrgnTrvlr14'>BluDrgnTrvlr14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archived works [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, Old old writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDrgnTrvlr14/pseuds/BluDrgnTrvlr14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey's coming to stay with the Ardens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey Novak/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archived works [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082660</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Airport</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N at end</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2008</p><p>Riley is five and Noah is eight. Casey has been out to visit them and Melissa once since they moved to California almost nine months ago. The two women had spoken on the plane as often as each of their schedules, along with the time difference, permitted. Usually Noah and Riley would also get to speak with Casey too.</p><p>Then Casey lost her job and was suspended. And Melissa convinced her to come to California for a little while with her and the kids. So now Melissa was at the airport at seven at night with a rambunctious five year old and a nearly as rambunctious eight year old.</p><p>Melissa had luckily found two seats near the arrivals board. At first her kids had sat with her, Riley on her lap bouncing and Noah in the seat beside them. Before long though the two had gotten bored, so Melissa now sat splitting her attention between her two energetic children and the arrivals board.</p><p>A forty-five minute wait later (the plane had been delayed of course), the words next to Casey's flight from New York flickered and changed to 'now arriving'.</p><p>"Come on, loves," Melissa said as she stood. Riley and Noah grabbed her hands, huge grins splitting their faces.</p><p>The family found their way to the correct gate. They still had to wait for the passengers to disembark. Almost immediately Riley began fidgeting, swinging her arms back and forth and almost bouncing in place. At Melissa's other side, Noah was doing a slightly better job at waiting for Casey.</p><p>"Okay Riley," Melissa said as she lifted the little girl to her shoulders, "You're gonna be our lookout."</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>Riley took the task with gusto, leaning this way and that to try and see one of her favorite people. Every so often she would lean far enough that Melissa would have to adjust her position so as to not drop her daughter. Beside the two, Noah was hopping up and down, trying to see Casey too. Minutes of this went by as the plane passengers slowly disembarked before Riley shouted Casey's name and pointed in her direction.</p><p>Noah immediately took off in that direction. Melissa hurriedly set down Riley and then they both set off after the boy.</p><p>Once the two cut through the crowd, they found Noah tightly hugging Casey. The redhead looked up as Riley raced over to join the hug. Melissa stood for a moment, memorizing the scene. Then Casey caught her eye and she joined the group hug too, giving her girlfriend a peck on the cheek as she did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was a spur of the moment writing without a prompt. I miss days like that.</p><p>Any reviews, questions, or comments are welcome but I am moderating them. I stopped writing for nearly four years after a particularly nasty review back on FF.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>